


Miraculous Fates (MLB)

by Nonexistant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistant/pseuds/Nonexistant
Summary: In this world, everyone has a mark signifying a Soul Mate.  Sometimes the Soul Mate Bond is romantic but in other cases, it can be a platonic love.  But one thing is for certain...If one of the pair dies, the other will be left in a shattered broken state, left to endure the mind, numbingly, cold icy hot pain of isolation.





	Miraculous Fates (MLB)

Marinette 

"In our normal everyday world, every person has a mark on their body signifying their "Soul Mate." At what age you get your mark is determined in your genetics, so it can be predicted. The Soul Mates vary in type from Romantic Love to Platonic Love, and everything in between. " 

"If a Soul Mate bond is broken by the death of one partner, the other will be broken mentally. Mentally, it causes the ultimate shutdown of the brain. Your left in a state of constant agony and can't think about anything. The body cannot move, and it is irreversible. It is extremely cold and you have to live out the rest of your days, in that state, unless your family calls for you to be put out of misery." 

I sat in my classroom. Today was my birthday, and well, it's also the day I get my mark. I was full of this giddy excitement and I was practically tingling in my bones. 

Calm down...You have just one more period to go until you can go home. 

"The Mark can be anywhere on your body, from head to toe. You can also only have one partner in your lifetime and can never get another. When you get yours, you'll start to feel dizzy and other side effects (Depends on the genes of your parents) such as irregular heartbeat, cramps, migraines or severe headaches, and sometimes even a cold."

"And most times, while the Mark is appearing on you, you'll be in a dreamlike state with flashes of your partner, but usually the flashes only appear if the other has their mark yet."

Chloe was whispering to Sabrina about something, though, not trying to be quiet at all. 

"I TOTALLY think that Adrikens in my Soul Mate in a romantic way~!" Chloe was smiling very happily, and her eyes were glossy. 

She's probably daydreaming about Adrien. 

"I agree, Chloe!" Ugh, Sabrina isn't any better. I wanted to tell them to be quiet but we were in the middle of a lesson.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from outside the school. Alya ran to the window and peered out into the bright, cloudless day. "Someone's been akumatized!" Everyone in my class ran out to get to a safe place.

I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror before shutting myself in the stall. 

"Tikki, Spots on!" As the transformation was going in the girl's bathroom, in the boys, Adrien was transforming also.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

Now back to Marinette. 

A man in a light blue and white suit was terrorizing an innocent old woman. 

"Hey! Stop right there!" I shouted at the man. 

"I am Despair Soul! I will take your miraculous and end you!" He yelled arrogantly at me.

"You sure about that, buddy? Because I'm paws-itivly sure you won't win. " Chat Noir was perched on a lamp post. 

Silly Kitty. What are you doing? 

"Of course I am you Alley Cat! He stood focused on Chat Noir so I took the chance to find where the Akuma could be hiding. Perhaps his hat..? No, too obvious. Suddenly a small star-like object flew at me.

I twisted to the left the avoid it hitting my arm. Nice try, but you won't get me that easily. 

"You're not going to defeat me! I will overrun this city with despair, and soon the rest of the world until you have all descended to the stars above. Be purified by DESPAIR!" He yelled at us. "Accept your punishment!" 

"Are you fu-real? You gotta be kitten me! How a-paw-l-" 

"Chat! Stop!" I glared at Chat, and he sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry, M'Lady."

People around us were crying and sobbing for unknown reasons. "I think his power has something to do with making us so sad we can't do anything but cry. Despair...It means a loss of hope or the absence of it! We must stay hopeful!" 

I clenched my fist and stared determinedly at Chat. "I believe this Akuma is in his bracelet. I got a glance at it before he tried to hit me. He seemed to be protecting it more than anything else. "

Chat Noir nodded. "C' mon, M'Lady! Let's kick the Mew-Sery out of that man!" I glared at Chat noir after he made his horrible pun.

"Uh...Right, M'Lady, let us get going!"

~After School and After the Akuma Attack~

Today is the day! The day I get it! I wonder who it is..? Adrien maybe...? I decided to take a nap after I finished our homework for the night. 

"Why don't you just run away to whatever hole you crawled out of? Your so worthless, you should just die. " Chloe stood, insulting her.

"You really should. It'd benefit us all." Instead of Chloe, this time it was Alya. My eyes widened.

I reached out towards Alya, "A-Alya?" 

"Get away from her, you freak!" Nino pulled Alya away from me. I dropped to my knees.

W-What was wrong with them? I thought I was their friend? 

"Hey. It's alright, Marinette. I'm here, and I won't leave you. " Chat Noir stood there and held his hand out to me. 

As I grabbed it, I transformed into Ladybug. "People come and go, but life is simply about who cares enough to stay." He looked toward me.

"I care enough that I won't leave you. Ladybug, the right one will stay. Trust me on this." He wiped my tears away and smiled at me. 

"Wake up, M'Lady. "

I bolted awake and found I had a killer headache. 

When I was younger before I met your father, I got a really bad headache before I got mine. It was all so wonderful. Oh, I can't wait for you to get yours!

Is it happening? Am I finally getting my Mark? 

My vision blurred. Colors became distorted, and then it all disappeared. Suddenly, Adrien appeared in front of me. 

Adrien smiled at me. "Hi, Marinette. " Then Adrien disappeared and was replaced by Chat Noir. "Hey, Ladybug. "

Oh my goodness...Do I have...two Soul Mates.....? B-But that's impossible...I can only have one...right?

Something was burned down on my palm. I glanced down. A green and black paw print was on my left hand. Chat Noir's mark? But then on my other hand, a spotlight appeared.

Adrien...A-and Chat Noir....I-It's Im-impossible. 

And then I woke.

The marks were there. I began to freak out slowly. What will my parents think? 

I have to cover Chat's Mark. 

~~

CHAPTER END


End file.
